Twelve senior scientists lead the SCC's Research Programs and are responsible for their respective membership, scientific productivity, identifying potential faculty recruits, and facilitating intra- and interprogrammatic interactions according to the scientific themes that guide SCC research efforts. As discussed above, the Director has formal bi-weekly meetings with the Senior Leaders to discuss issues related to scientific opportunities, large-scale issues impacting the SCC, and administrative issues such as budget, faculty recruitment and space requests/changes. This group is able to make and document decisions efficiently and effectively. Beyond these formal meetings, Dr. Eberiein is in frequent contact, often daily, with Senior, Program, and Core Leaders through his own clinical, research and administrative roles. Dr. Eberiein has charged Leaders throughout the SCC to promote interactions among SCC members by: Setting policy and building consensus regarding all strategic, programmatic, recruitment, and budgetary issues. Working with other leaders and investigators to identify common research interests and needs. Organizing and attending program and topical retreats and seminars and promoting topic-specific interest groups. Encouraging and supporting the development of interdisciplinary projects and grants according to the four SCC scientific themes. Planning new cores and evaluating the performance of existing cores on an annual basis. Reviewing and awarding seed grants, and promoting and encouraging faculty to apply for extramural grants. Participating in the SCC's strategic planning process.